Angel From Above
by mayann.o
Summary: LONG ONE-SHOT DMHG: Memories from the pasts, that will never be forgotten. The angel that he'd been waiting for had come and descended from the heaven. Will her words change his life forever?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own a single thing of Harry Potter except the plot and the idea of Hermione's baby.

**Dumbledore's Blessings** taken from Kahil Gibran's "The Prophet"  
**Hermione's Quote** from Bill Murphy's poem "Love Moon"

**Story Format :**

_Italic Fonts_: The Past events, mostly.  
Normal Fonts: The Present, mostly.

**Angel from Above**

_I can't believe you're really gone.  
Without you, the nights seem so very long.  
In the morning I expect to wake up and see,  
you lying there, staring at me.  
It seems so strange that you're not around,  
but your body's buried deep, so deep in the ground.  
I can still hear your voice; your smell lingers in the air.  
Oh, the longing, the pain and of course the despair.  
Now I'm all alone with no one to love,  
but I know you'll be watching me, from so far above._

**--Nicole L**

It tore his heart into pieces.

A young man curled up in his chair. He was located in his personal study room, deep inside the luxurious Malfoy Manor. His vibrant grey eyes that were slightly covered by his platinum blonde hair showed great depression.

_Why do I feel so alone? What did I do to deserve this? This torment of not knowing answers kills me inside._

It had been weeks since she moved on from this world and most importantly: from his life. He couldn't help but let a tear roll down his pale cheeks.

_If it weren't for that baby, she would still be here by my side_. His anger got the better of him; he clenched his fist in result. He quickly gazed down at a picture frame, standing on the far right corner of his desk. It was a still photograph of him holding a lovely woman by the waist while she rested her arms around his neck. A memory triggered by the photograph flashed in front of his eyes...

_A small but spacious room decorated with numerous flowers and white flowing fabrics. A large white painting with an imitation of a flowing heaven floated a few inches from the ground and the wall. The invigorating scent of the flowers proved a true paradise in the tiny room. It was their wedding day: placed deep inside the castle surroundings of Hogwarts. A feeble smile crept across his face. _

There she was, looking like an angel.

A stunningly dressed woman walked slowly to the centre where an elderly man waited with a book. Beside this wise folk was a well-groomed gentleman who seemed to be mesmerized by the woman's eyes. She smiled back at him and continued walking down the aisle. She wore a simple strapless gown that went splendidly past her knees. Her white gown gently sparkled against the false imitation of a perfect blue sky on the ceiling. Her hair was tied in a neat twist with a few curled tendrils falling loosely.

He eagerly offered his left arm as soon as she stepped on the raised platform. She gladly took it with her right hand and the two faced the glistening eyes of their headmaster. He smiled profoundly at his two former students.

It was only the three of them in the room. No one knew beside this familiar man about their well-hidden relationship.

Since the day that they professed their love for one another, two months before their graduation, she found herself irritable, moody and throwing up in the most random moments. She decided to seek answers from her school nurse and that's when she found out that she was to be a mother, of Draco's baby.

When she had told him the news, he was entirely stunned. However, both knew that the rightful thing to do was to get married and provide a loving and safe environment for the infant. They nervously passed information to their understanding headmaster about their situation and what they planned to do. Obviously, he was disappointed but also happy to know that they made the decision with the child's sake in mind.

"I, Albus Dumbledore, am the minister of this wedding ceremony of Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger on this day of the 23rd of April.

"To start off, I want to give my blessings to the two of you and that is to love one another, but not to make a bond of that love. Rather, let it be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Stand together, yet not too near, for even the pillars of the temple must stand apart. The oak tree and the cypress will not grow in each others' shadow. Remember, that love gives nothing but from itself. Love possesses not, nor would it be possessed, for love is sufficient unto love. And think not that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, will direct your course." The frail man lowered his head to adjust his half-moon spectacles. "Let us now hear your vows. Draco?"

The groom took a deep breath and gazed intensely into the young woman's brown eyes. "Hermione, I marry you with my eyes wide open. You have helped me let go of the past and encouraged me to embrace a future with you. Thank you for making me blissful again. May the powerful divine bless us as we begin anew."

The bride held the tears that seemed to fight with happiness. She took a minute to gather herself; it was now her turn to speak. "Draco, I offer myself to you as a partner in life. I vow to love you in sickness and health. I commit myself into encouraging you in good times and in bad. I will cherish and respect you all the days of our life together. Starting anew once again, I'm grateful every second that I have you with me. May our marriage be a gift to the world and our families as your love is a gift to me."

The jolly headmaster chuckled, "Sweetest... well! Rings on the ready?" The master of the ceremonies turned to a tall slim table next to him and cradled in his hands a jewelry box that contained two gold platinum rings. The groom took a ring with his right hand and held his soon-to-be wife's hand in his other.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger as your soul mate, best friend and as your wife as long as you breathe?"

"I do." Not once did he break contact with Hermione's eyes even as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Dumbledore then turned to the bride who took the last ring in the box. "Do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy as your soul mate, best friend and as your husband as long as you breathe?"

"I do." A small smile curled on the corners of her lips. She slipped the band onto his ring finger.

"On behalf of... well…me, I fully extend my love and support. May your relationship flourish and grow throughout a long and happy life together. By the powers vested in me as a civil marriage celebrant, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The headmaster laughed heartily together with a clap of his hands, only to find himself continuously stared at by the couple. "Forgive me…you may now kiss the bride."

The sudden vision of his wedding passed and he was left inside his study room, alone, once again. He reflected on it more and frowned at the idea of the supposedly secret wedding...

_As soon as Dumbledore handed in the contracts that the couple signed to the Department of Wizarding Marriages, they didn't expect it to be tracked down and publicized. _

A week after the wedding, the Daily Prophet had a small segment for newly married couples, but rarely anyone checks it, right? Spoke too soon, everyone found out about their hushed wedding. Most of the Hogwarts students were extremely shocked by the news. Slytherins who were loyal to their house called Draco a traitor for socializing, and even marrying, a student from their longtime enemy, the Gryffindor house.

"Oh, that's how it is now, huh? I'm even gladder that I turned against your backs instead of continuing to worship a half-blood murderer. At least I'm an independent person now and that I wouldn't have to marry some long-lost cousin of mine." He defended himself and by the tone of his voice, warned them to stay away from his wife. Everyone knew that those who were accepted in Slytherin were either interrelated with Salazar or just plain evil.

His eyes glared with full hatred at his fellow Slytherins except Blaise and Pansy who were the two of his closest friends. Of course, not all were aware of this event.

"What's the matter with you!" roared Ron angrily, smacking Draco with a rolled Daily Prophet on the back of his head. His face was scarlet red in anger. "After years of friendship, we received this piece of rubbish as an invitation! Oh yeah, and let me remind you, its a few weeks late!"

"Ron, please—"

"I can't believe you, Hermione! Of all people! Why did you marry this bloody insufferable bastard and heartless pureblooded ferret! Merlin Hermione, why him? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron's malevolence rose up again and he hit Draco once more in the arm. Draco did not respond but stood by his wife's side.

"Ron, please, let Draco and I explain," pleaded Hermione.

"I think we're already informed of what we need to know. At least the Daily Prophet had the courtesy to keep us posted about it. I mean, Hermione, Malfoy did help us out in defeating Voldemort but he's still a Slytherin and will always be one. He's practically our enemy." Harry stated, a bit irked and anguished.

"No, Harry—"

"Let's go, Ron. I think we've had enough." He calmly nudged Ron and the two left for the Fat Lady portrait.

"Please, don't leave—" Her sentence was cut off by the sound of the painting slamming.

"Oh, these bloody kids today!" screamed the disheveled woman. Hermione's tears finally spilled all over her face but she restrained herself from sobbing. She let it flow freely while Draco hugged her tight.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the publicized wedding couple," sneered the cold voice of Parvati Patil. The pair looked up to see another two girls standing beside her: Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown who both sent dirty looks.

"Ginny? Ginny, please you've got to help me—"

"Why should I? Clearly, you went behind all our backs and stabbed each one of them hard because I can still feel the pain from it." Ginny's voice was stern and icy. "I can't believe you. Never in my life would I expect something like this, especially from you. You bloody snuck out with this guy under our noses!"

"But Ginny, you don't know the half of it."

"Well, I know for sure that I don't want to hear the other half." With those words, the three girls left Hermione and Draco for the Gryffindor common room. He was fully fuming about how uncomprehending his spouse's friends were. It seems like they're as narrow-minded as Slytherins, he thought.

However, this event outside the Gryffindor common room caused him to rage with ire once more. His mind was once again back in the dark and solitary confinement of his private study room. He relaxed, residing once more in a familiar environment. He was happy to realize that it was just a memory. He felt a bit of sadness lift from him, knowing that Hermione's friends had later on forgiven her and accepted him into their circle. He squeezed his eyes shut abruptly as another painful and agonizing retention floated before his vision...

_Month after their graduation, Blaise and Pansy had invited the couple for dinner at their glamorous house. Blaise and Pansy had gone closer to Hermione ever since Draco had explained about the two of them. _

"Merlin Hermione, how many months are you?" asked Blaise. He stared at the size of her belly as she uncomfortably tried to sit on a chair at the dinner table. Pansy could be overheard screaming 'I'll be down in a minute' from upstairs.

"Close to seven months," she grunted as she settled herself.

"No offense Hermione but, I've seen bigger."

"Oh please, for the last two months I might blow up into a hot air balloon."

"A stunningly beautiful hot air balloon," Draco added who received a playful slap from his wife.

"You guys got a name for him or her yet?"

The two looked at each other for answers and laughed at the sudden coincidence. "No, not yet," they both replied at the same time.

"Not yet? How come?"

"Because—ah…" groaned Hermione as she felt an extreme pang of pain from her uterus. Seconds later, she felt something wet and sticky on her seat.

"Hermione? Are you okay love?" Draco rubbed his wife's back in hopes of consoling her. Nevertheless, she started to turn a bright shade of red and beads of sweat started to form all over her face.

"Blimey Draco, I think she's in labor!" yelled Blaise. He promptly called over his fiancé Pansy who ran down the staircase as fast as she could. Meanwhile, he approached the living room fireplace to ask St. Mungo's hospital for help.

"Oh my goodness, she has to get to St. Mungo's in the next few minutes, she's bleeding," Pansy pointed out. Draco switched his gaze from his wife's face to the edge of the seat. The blood was slowly filling up the chair and threatened to drip over the fringe.

Blaise returned from the living room with a sad expression on his face. "There was a big accident in Diagon Alley just an hour ago. All their staff are booked and they're completely busy. There's no way driving there either since all the roads are closed or full of traffic. However, they're doing the best they can to send help as soon as possible."

"And when do you think that will be?" Draco questioned in an angry tone. Pansy and Blaise couldn't help but look at the pitiful woman who's struggling with her contractions.

"About half an hour or more," he replied. Draco knew that his baby had to be delivered then. He carried her off the chair and onto the floor where Pansy quickly placed a blanket on. Pansy, who's training to be a nurse, went away to get a basin of warm water and other things necessary for the delivery. Pansy positioned herself before Hermione, ready for the obstetrical delivery.

"Its okay, sweetheart, I'm here for you, okay? Now, I want you to breathe slowly and start pushing. Breathe in… and out. That's it, just keep doing that." Hermione slowly panted and pushed as hard as she could to get the baby out. Her hemorrhage still had not stopped, which was scaring Pansy more. Draco supported Hermione's head and comforted her throughout the process. In a matter of minutes, Pansy saw the head of Hermione's child. She cradled it in her hands and told Hermione to give all she can for a final push. As she did so, the baby's whole body came out and fell into Pansy's hands. The baby was felt extremely light and small but there was no time to waste. Pansy could hear Hermione still groaning in pain and she rapidly shoved the baby to Blaise's hands to get cleaned and for the umbilical cord to be cut. Draco rocked his wife's head in his arms and assured her that the baby was fine.

The doorbell rang and the couple could hear Blaise talking to the paramedic from St. Mungo's. They carried Hermione away and the baby as well. Draco stayed inside the paramedic vehicle beside Hermione as they rode for St. Mungo's. He could hear the baby crying in one side of the vehicle but he couldn't care less. He held on Hermione's hand tightly, telling her to hold on. Blaise and Pansy stayed home and wished protection and safety for the three.

When they got to the hospital, Draco was parted from his wife and baby and was forced to remain in the waiting room. He fidgeted in his seat for as long as he could remember. About fifteen minutes later, their obstetrician doctor Dr. Valence approached him with an indescribable emotion. He quickly stood up as she drew nearer.

"The procedure of recovering her was unsuccessful," she stated. Draco's vision suddenly turned black which caused him to fall back down to his seat. He didn't know what to think. He was confused as to why did this happen. Why him? It felt like his heart stopped beating until he heard Dr. Valence's voice once more. "There was a sudden rupture in her uterus during a contraction which caused extreme bleeding before, during and after the delivery. This caused the baby to come out earlier than expected which would probably explain why she's premature. We've placed her in an incubator for the meantime. I'm extremely sorry for your loss… but we did all that we can do." Her words seemed like nonsense to Draco.

"She-she can't be. Look, you've only been gone for fifteen minutes! What do you mean you've done everything you can? You couldn't have in just a matter of minutes!" he exclaimed. He looked into her eyes and saw sympathy. He looked away and felt tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

"You're baby is in perfect health though. You can go visit her in the nursery." She hoped this would console him a bit but there was no reaction. "I'll give you some time… please accept our condolences." She stayed there for a moment and then left the room.

Draco decided to skip the wake the next day and headed on for the burial. Her body was laid in a gold trimmed and red wood coffin. Pansy and Blaise were the only ones with him since he couldn't bear to tell anyone else about the tragic event. A number of men helped in burying her body in a section of the Malfoy Manor's vast yard. It rained that day, and Draco didn't even bother to charm the place so that they wouldn't get wet. Pansy held an umbrella for her and Draco while Blaise held his own. After the grave was sealed, Draco simply walked away without muttering a word, drenched in the rain.

Once again he was back in his own private room, sad and gloomy as ever. He watched the clock on his desk slowly tick away like nothing can stop it. He suddenly wished that he was a clock. Not affected by anything. Continuing on with its duty without a care on what's happening. His thoughts were once more interrupted by a now, cheery memory the first him and his wife got closer and closer…

_Everyday, both particular grey and brown eyes caught each other along the corridors. There was an intense moment for a brief second, and then the moment was gone. Both were confused by the sudden emotions boiling within them. They felt lust for one another, which were driving them slowly insane. _

He couldn't take it anymore. He unknowingly pulled her right arm from behind and pushed her into a secluded corner. He felt lucky that her two best friends weren't around. She immediately pulled away from him and fought her way back to the hallways but his strength could not be matched.

"What the—Malfoy?" She squirmed a bit, trying to free herself from his grasp. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled. Draco let her go and stepped back from her. He let her fix herself until she regained balance.

"We need to talk about what's happening."

Hermione abruptly swiveled her head up in surprise. She had a sudden feeling of butterflies in her stomach at the full sight of him. She also feared of the topic he was getting to, but she needed to control herself. "Voldemort has been defeated. There's nothing else to talk about, so if you'll excuse I've got to get to dinner." She began to make her way towards the corridors when she was blocked by his muscular body once more.

"I'm not talking about that." He couldn't get himself to say what he was talking about. He waited in hopes that she would catch-up.

"Then what are you talking about?" She straightened herself and looked him straight in the eyes with all seriousness.

He sighed. He knew that he had to give in first or else the problem would never be resolved. "I saw the way you looked at me and I know you saw how I did too." Still, the young lady refused to show any emotions. He bowed his head down and continued on. "Look Granger, I don't want to make this any harder for the both of us but… since I started to help out with the Order I… I saw something in you that I never did before." He looked back up and saw her face relax a little. "Remember that time you took care of me when I was recuperating from the first battle. I-I couldn't believe you did that after all the times I called you a Mu-… well, you know and all the years that I tortured you."

"Get to the point, Malfoy" she interrupted. He was surprised by what she said. However, he proceeded.

"I'm falling for you and I know you are too. Don't deny it." He inadvertently flashed one of his signature smirks that angered Hermione to a great extent.

"Sodding bastard!" She ran away from him as fast as she could, not looking back.

"What? No, it was a habit! Wait, Granger!" He didn't run after her though. He noticed some students staring at him like a crazed kid. He turned the other way from her direction and headed for the Slytherin common room.

The next few days were utter torment. Now that he had confessed his feelings to her, it seemed that she wasn't going to reciprocate. He struggled to find the appetite, drive to study and do his assignments and even sleep at night. He spent most of his time at the Astronomy Tower, feeling the warm humid breeze brush against his face. The entrance to the top suddenly opened and in walked her.

He fought the urge to meet her eyes but continued to stare at the gleaming moon. She sat beside him and looked at the moon as well.

"The bright, white moon casts silvery threads on the dark ocean rolls, waves thundering at our feet, the heavens open to cap the starlit scene." She turned her face to see his reaction, but found none. "I return home carrying the memory of this moment.

A memory emblazoned in my mind, to carry me forward through this otherwise decadent scene." She still did not find what she was looking for; she fully turned around to face his side and prepared herself for what she was about to say. "I'm not sorry for walking away, you had it coming."

"What?" he squealed. "It wasn't intentional! What you did to me was even worse. I told you something significant to me and you just... blew me off!"

"I know… I know… I am sorry, okay? I… didn't know what to say. I didn't expect that you'd actually say it. I thought I was having a crush but it grew stronger and stronger but I told myself that it can't happen-"

"Why not?" He looked sincerely into her eyes with sadness and sorrow.

"Because… we belong to different groups. You're pure-blooded and I'm not. You're from Slytherin and I'm from Gryffindor. It's… just not acceptable in our school society."

"Merlin Hermione, I don't care about those!" She flinched when he mentioned her first name. However, she didn't have time to make a comment about it when she felt his smooth lips pressing against hers. Draco lifted his right hand to pull her face closer to his. She slowly pulled down on the cold stone, not breaking the connection between them. She then swiftly pulled away, just an inch from his mouth. They both looked into each other's eyes, taking what had just happened. No one needed to ask the question, it was obvious.

With a brief flash of white, he was back again in solitary. He turned away from the picture and wiped a tear that rolled down his cheeks. "Why did you have to leave me when we were about to start our own beginning?" he whispered to himself.

Without warning, a bright light shone through the ghastly windows and he couldn't help but gasp in happiness of what he saw. A young woman with brown spreading hair who wore a seemingly white dress smiled at him. Her feet touched the ground with such grace and the light honed down a bit.

"Her—Hermione?" he stuttered as he slowly rose from his seat and towards the figure.

"Hi honey."

"Am I dreaming? Have I gone delirious?"

Hermione gave a small chuckle, "I'm afraid you're not."

"You—you came back to me!"

He ran towards her for a kiss and a hug that he'd been longing for when he went through her and slammed into a table. He rapidly turned around in horror and disappointment.

"It's just my spirit," she averred. His face fell and once again he felt sorrow and agony. Finally, his wife was here, but the idea of not being able to touch her and feel her was unbearable. His wife moved closer towards him and bent down to see his face.

"I came to say a proper goodbye. It was just my time…"

He looked up and said: "You don't know how much I miss you, Hermione. Merlin, I'm going insane without you!"

She looked puzzled, "Draco, I'm always with you… through our daughter."

"No! She's the reason in the first place why you're gone!" Hermione was totally appalled by what he said.

"No… it wasn't her fault. She's the reason why I'm here… with you in the house. She's the living memory of me. She's our life Draco. She's our beginning. God gave you life in place of death; He did it for a reason. You'll see why." He looked up to see her figure slowly dwindling away. She gave him a blow kiss and then she rose up, disappearing into the bright light once more.

He retreated back to his seat mixed with confusion and dissatisfaction. He hesitated for a moment to what he was about to do. Then, he slowly walked towards the door and turned its brass knob. He stepped out, inhaling a different scent of air from the previous room, and headed right for the second floor of his mansion. Once he was in the second floor, he approached an Oakwood door directly across from the stairs. He touched its crevasses with right hand and traced the outline of the designs on the door. He turned the latch with his left hand and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

The room was painted pastel colors of lavender, sky blue, bits of yellow and more. Both muggle and magical toys were neatly arranged in a shelf in one side of the room and a set of drawers for clothes in the opposite side. Then he saw Dobby swaying a bundle of white cloth close to its body. The room was completely silent aside from Dobby's humming of a gentle lullaby. Since the fall of Voldemort and Draco's parents, the headmaster suggested that Dobby keep him in company now that the house is all his. Professor Dumbledore knew that he could trust Draco after all his service to the order. "Dobby, you can go help the other elves clean. I'll take over for now." Dobby nodded in response and carefully placed the bundle on a small comfortable crib. He disappeared with a 'pop' and Draco and the bundle were left alone in the room. He carefully moved towards the crib and looked inside.

There was… his baby, his daughter. Her head was platinum blonde like his but bore Hermione's thick hair. She had Draco's pale skin that seems too delicate and sensitive to touch. He picked her up and she opened her eyes from the sudden movement. He was startled when he saw brown eyes, his wife's eyes. His daughter closed her eyes and slumbered peacefully in his father's arms.

"Merlin… your eyes are your mother's." He cautiously moved strands of hair that covered her angelic face and gave her a peck on the forehead. "You're my _Hermione_."

_Up above, his wife looked down on them and smiled at what she saw._

**--THE END--**

**Author's Note:** Sad, I know, but sweet. So…since you all are finished reading, what do you think? Please do say it on your review! Please be constructive and no flames. Thanks)

P.S. Also thanks for Guia-Camille for editing this fic.


End file.
